


A Wish

by SailorSilverLadybug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: This is a story about what happens when a well-meaning Usagi makes a wish to bring the Shittenou back with pure hearts. I know the beginning is a bit difficult, but it is actually a story about hope and joy and love.Originally I had planned for this to be one chapter, but the readers on another site asked me to continue, so I have. There is a little drama, a few laughs, and a LOT OF FAMILY LOVE in this story. Also a few reveals!





	1. Rock-A-Bye-Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Currently six chapters are completed, but I hope to add a seventh after I finish transferring the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Drip.

"Hee hee whooo," she panted, still not sure what the others were getting at or why Rei had told her to make such sounds.

"I just don't understand," said Ami, and that frightened Usagi. Ami understood everything.

Drip.

"Breathe," Rei insisted again. "With me... hee hee whoo." She nodded as Usagi copied her. "Good. Keep it up."

"Hee hee whoo." Usagi met the eyes of the raven-haired priestess, still unsure what was going on.

Drip. Plop.

She was shivering, the stone walls around her holding in the cool air. The steady drip of moisture from the ceiling not helping to calm her. The floor was hard underneath her, and the pain. Oh, Kami the pain! It was mostly pressure around her abdomen, but then there were moments of horrendous, gut wrenching agony. And it wasn't only in her gut, unfortunately. It hurt lower, between her legs too.

Drip.

"Please just tell me what the hell is going on!" Usagi screeched the words, clinging tightly to Makoto's hand as the other girl helped her sit up slightly. The pressure continued to increase and the pain below, a stretching, tearing sort of pain, escalated. She couldn't hold back the scream of pure agony.

"I'm sorry Usagi, we don't know how this happened. You've only been missing three days." Ami sounded frightened, terrified even.

Usagi let her head fall back to the side, taking in the sight of Minako, who was helping Mamoru with something. She couldn't tell what they were doing. But both of them looked equally frightened. His shoulders were tensed, her face pinched. They were worried. Usagi just didn't know what was going on.

"Breathe," Rei ordered. 

"Hee hee whoo." 

Drip. Drip. Plop.

She felt something leaking out of her, warm and wet. It was pooling underneath her, cooling quickly, and making her shiver.

"Breathe," Rei reminded her again. She was spreading Usagi's legs open now, lifting the skirt of her school uniform. For some reason she wasn't wearing her fuku, and her uniform was too tight. It was hurting her. She could feel the zipper and buttons on the side of her skirt were broken, though she didn't understand why they would be.

"Rei! What are you doing?" Usagi asked in shock. Rei ignored her and pulled Usagi's underwear off. Ami knelt next to Rei now, scanning Usagi with the little blue Mercury computer.

"It's crowning," Rei said. "Usagi, I need you to push."

"Push what?" Usagi was getting seriously frightened, and she HURT!

Drip. Plop. Drip. Plop.

"Makoto, help her. Usagi, you need to push like you can't pee or poop." Rei ordered. "And breathe." 

Usagi shook her head. She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on, and she was damned if she was going to do anything until they explained it.

"There are four of them Rei, and we can't forget the placenta." Ami whispered, but Usagi heard. "There is only one placenta for some reason."

"Four of what?" Usagi asked, the sheer terror in her voice obvious to everyone in the room. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew what, but her mind was in such a state of shock she knew they had to spell it out for her.

"Babies," Rei said, exasperated.

"Usagi, you're pregnant. As in about to deliver pregnant." Ami added. "We don't know how this happened. You only entered the portal three days ago."

The world disappeared. Usagi drifted in blackness until she heard Mamoru screaming her name. And then she felt him. His warm arms around her, his hand holding her free one. His lips on her forehead.

"Whatever happens, Usako, we'll get through this together." He whispered. "Now listen to Rei and push. Please Usako."

Usagi couldn't remember being sucked into a portal. She couldn't remember getting pregnant. She could only remember fighting Beryl and Metallia. She was so damned tired. She remembered the wish she'd made, for the Shitennou to have another chance... and that was it. She didn't remember the three days. Her mind wandered. She felt very weak and tired and the room faded in and out.

"Breathe!" Rei ordered again, and Usagi obeyed without thought. 

Drip. Plop. Drip. Drip. Gush.

"She's bleeding too much!" Ami said.

"I can heal her," Mamoru insisted.

"Wait! Not until we get the babies out!" Rei ordered.

"She's more important!" Mamoru insisted.

"She'll only tear again. That means more pain and possibly more damage. She has to do this now." Rei pulled Usagi's legs wider. "Push Usagi. Please just push. You can do this."

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Usagi pushed. She bore down and pushed with all her might, Mamoru and Makoto helping. Then there was a shocked silence and a startled cry as something slid out of her. "It's a boy." Ami breathed, wrapping the little baby in Mamoru's shirt. The little one already had a full head of silvery white hair. He was tiny. His cries echoed off the cavern walls.

"He's so small," Ami whispered, awed. Usagi peeked at him as she held him close to her, but the strange sensations in her belly grew worse. There was so much pressure.

"Breathe Usako," Mamoru said, his voice gentle. 

"Hee hee whoo." She stared up at him, full of fear and anxiety, but trusting him, and Rei, to fix everything. There were a few moments before Usagi was ordered to push again. She obeyed. 

Drip. Drip. 

So tired. Usagi could barely keep her eyes open now, but she continued pushing. She was so weak. "Hee hee whoo."

"Too much blood," Rei whispered to Ami. Usagi knew she wasn't supposed to hear. "I think she's bleeding inside. We have to hurry. Usagi push."

And then she felt the next one sliding out of her. Another cry, this one sharper, more demanding. "Another boy," Ami breathed as Rei wrapped the second baby in Makoto's sweatshirt. Another full head of hair, brunette this time, and slightly curly. Just as small as his brother, but with much better lungs. The loud cries reverberated in the air, making it harder to hear what was said, but she obeyed when Rei ordered her to breathe again. 

Drip. Drip. Plop.

"There's so much blood," Minako whispered. "Is there supposed to be this much blood... and other stuff?"

"Shut up Mina-chan!" Rei hissed, noticing the renewed fear on Usagi's face. "Come on Usagi, you can do this. You're halfway there."

"Let me heal her..." Mamoru trailed off at Rei's frustrated look.

"I want you to as much as you want to, but we can't." She looked at Usagi. "Okay, push. You can do this."

Mamoru and Makoto helped her push again. Usagi screamed as she felt a tearing below. She nearly vomited from the pain. "Please, help me," her voice was barely audible. Mamoru gulped. Usagi stared up at him. She felt so weak and tired. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

He looked down at her. "I wish there was something I could do," he whispered.

Rei began to pull at the little shoulders and the third baby slipped out, curly golden hair already visible. He wasn't crying and she had to push a finger in his mouth to clear it, then turned him over and gave him a smack on the bottom. A loud, angry wail echoed in the cavern.

"Oh thank Kami-sama," Usagi whimpered, not even realizing how terrified she had been. She had no time for relief however, as the contractions grew worse, the final child moving down the birth canal. She nearly fainted at the pain, but she pressed on, trying to remember her breathing.

Drip. Drip. Gush.

"She's bleeding bad," Minako whispered. She was now holding two infants, both wrapped in a single sweater. "Hurry Rei."

"I can't hurry Minako. She's the one doing all the damned work. I've never seen anything like this before." Rei huffed, sweat dripping in her eyes as she checked Usagi. The other blonde was covered in blood, all down her thighs and pooling under her. Too much blood. She had to get the last baby out and fast. With a growl, she pulled on Usagi's arms to lift and help her. "Push Usagi. Now. You can do this."

With a loud scream Usagi bore down and another gush, fluid from the amniotic sacks mixed with blood, soaked Rei's knees. The raven-haired priestess didn't even notice. Usagi's screams continued as one more blonde-haired boy was expelled, all in a rush. He was the smallest of them and Rei nearly missed catching him as he didn't pause at the shoulders like the others. She quickly passed the last baby to Ami, who wrapped him in the shirt with his brother. His cries were weak. 

Rei had to move fast now. She needed to get this done before Usagi passed out. "Alright, I can push down on her belly to help move the placenta, but she needs to keep pushing."

Drip. Drip. Plop. Plop. Drip. Drip. Gush. Gush. 

"Oh Kami, she's bleeding so much! Hurry Rei!" Mamoru was clutching Usagi tightly as he helped her sit up more. Something else came out of her, and she cried out in relieved exhaustion.

"The babies?" Usagi asked, but never heard the answer. She lost consciousness.

Rei shrieked her name and Mamoru moved quickly. Makoto still held her up as Mamoru put his hand over her belly and golden sparks began flowing from him and into her.

Usagi woke with a startled gasp as the rush of energy and healing flowed into her. The pain began to decrease, but the pressure seemed to move inward as her belly contracted over and over until there was no visible hint, no sign, that she had just given birth to four babies. Except for the mess. She was covered in blood and amniotic fluid.

Even with the help from Mamoru she was still so weak. So tired. Mamoru looked nearly done in, and the girls all seemed too shocked to know what to do.

Ami was still scanning with her Mercury computer. "Something must have been done to her memories," she insisted. "Once we get them out of here, Usagi will have to use her Crystal to unlock them somehow."

"Oh Kami, look how cute," Makoto seemed excited. Rei was changing the position of the babies, who were much too quiet in Usagi's opinion. She worried something was wrong with them.

"They're just sleeping," Ami said, noticing Usagi's fear. "They're all fine. I've gotten a few things figured out now, but this is hardly the place for explanations."

"You're right. We need to get them out of here," Makoto said. "What if a Youma comes?"

Usagi shuddered. "You have to get the babies out. Leave me and come back later, but get the babies out." Her voice rose in octave as panic hit her. She looked at Mamoru. "Please, please protect the babies."

Mamoru gave her a long look and then stood. Instead of taking the children however, he bent, putting his arms under her in a bridal carry, and lifted her into his arms. A moment later Ami brought two babies and laid them on her belly, then Minako brought the other two over. They tied Minako's shirt around Usagi and up around Mamoru's neck to keep the babies locked in place.

Mamoru didn't seem to notice the added weight. In fact he seemed quite able to carry all of them all day if necessary. Usagi smiled at him and he bent to catch her lips in a quick kiss.

"This way," Ami said, and the rest followed her, Makoto and Rei taking up the rear, while Minako stood next to Ami.

"Transform girls," Minako ordered. There was a flurry of bright lights and the Senshi were surrounding the new family. "We do this fast, but careful. I want eyes open at all times, got me?" There were murmurs of agreement.

Usagi felt herself fading in and out. Her mind was filled with one memory. She knew who the babies were. She slipped into unconsciousness, her last thought on the wish she had made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi and the newborns slept through most of the hour long trip through the maze of stone corridors. They passed through the portal, emerging in the park, and the girls continued to keep careful watch until they reached the safety of the brightly lit city streets. After a time they released their henshin and headed for Mamoru's apartment.

"You need sleep," Ami said as she paced back to Mamoru.

He was completely focused on the five important individuals in his care. "Not as much as she does," he whispered.

"Did you sleep at all? Or did you just keep looking?"

Mamoru shuddered. The three days he had spent searching for Usagi weighed heavily on him. He still didn't understand how she came back ready to deliver when she had not been pregnant when she left. At least not to his knowledge. They'd never... 

His head ached. He'd cried, alone in the twisting caverns of the Negaverse. Cried more in those three days than after his parents died, or at any other time in his life. His link with her had told him she was alive, but nothing else. No emotions had bled through, and he wondered what had happened.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I rested a few times I think." He yawned. "How did she get pregnant? Was she..." he couldn't even begin to say the word.

"No. Her hymen broke during the delivery."

Mamoru's neck pinched as he quickly glanced at the bluenette. "How is that possible?"

"It wasn't an ordinary pregnancy, and those aren't just any babies," Ami said with a brilliant smile. "You didn't notice?"

He couldn't see the babies, as they were hidden under the shirt. He wished he could take a look. He'd been too concerned with Usagi before. "No," he finally muttered.

"I think it has to do with the Silver Crystal. I think those are..." she gulped. "I think they're the Shitennou. Reborn. Pure. Tabula Rasa."

"Blank slate," Mamoru translated, shocked. It was a lot to take in. Finally, he asked, "will they get their memories like we did?"

"Pretty sure they will eventually. But we have to figure out just how accelerated their growth is. I sent Minako and Makoto for supplies. Diapers and things. Me and Rei can help you and Usagi until they get back." Ami smiled reassuringly.

They'd reached his apartment building and he carried Usagi inside, Rei holding the door for him. The security guard stood. "Do you need an ambulance Chiba-san? Is Usagi-chan alright? Do you need an ambulance?"

"She's alright, I promise. She's just had a frightening experience." Mamoru tried to explain, but his mind felt sluggish and he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer for why Usagi was covered in blood and other things. Luckily the babies were silent. 

Rei went and talked to the man in a quiet voice while Ami pressed the button for the elevator. She came running just as the doors opened. They rode in silence. There wasn't anything to say.

Mamoru lived on the top floor, and when the elevator doors finally opened he was exhausted. Standing still, even for a moment, showed him just how tired he was. He was thankful, for the first time, that Usagi was so tiny and underweight.

Rei took his keys and unlocked the door. They all shoved inside. Rei turned on the television to catch the news. Even here the earthquake near the North Pole was being reported on still.

"Usagi's parents think she's away with us girls by the way," Rei said over her shoulder.

"Should we put something on the couch?" Ami asked. "It's going to stain."

Mamoru didn't care about the couch. Just Usagi. He lowered her and the babies to the cushions. Ami untied the shirt so he could set her down.

He leaned over her, kissing her forehead. He checked over the babies, all of whom were still sleeping.

Ami moved him gently to the recliner, which she had moved near the head of the couch. She gently pulled Usagi's wrist and placed her hand in Mamoru's. "Sleep," she ordered. "I've got to check them over." She pulled out the Mercury computer. Mamoru's eyes slid closed and he slept, holding tight to his soulmate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn't know how long he'd slept. He smelled food. Makoto was in the kitchen, talking quietly to Ami, who held one of the blonde babies, a bottle in his mouth.

"Nephrite ate so fast I thought he'd make himself sick," she laughed. "I can't believe the lungs on him."

"This is so strange," Ami said. She looked back into the living room. "Mamoru's awake."

Mamoru lifted his head, and Usagi gently squeezed his hand, which was still wrapped around hers. He turned to her. She was holding the brunette baby. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

He didn't know what else to say. In the span of four days he'd seen her bring him back from the darkness, defeat Beryl singlehandedly, defeat Metallia with his aid, and disappear for three days before appearing on the ground in front of him in the throes of labor, delivering four infants who happened to be his Shitennou even though she was terrified. There were no words for all of that.

"Want to hold Nephrite?" She asked with a small smile. He could only nod and release her hand. She leaned forward and put the baby in his arms. He didn't look like a newborn anymore. "Ami says they're aging about a month's time in an hour," Usagi whispered. "They need to eat almost constantly."

"How long will it take until they're fully grown?" Mamoru asked.

"Depends on when they stop aging. If she's right they'll stop between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. So about a week, maybe a little more." Usagi shrugged, staring at the baby.

Ami had come into the room, holding Zoicite in her arms. The baby sucked greedily at the bottle. "They appear to be around four months now." She explained. The baby's hair was much longer than he remembered.

"Is he doing any better?" Mamoru asked, noticing her worried look.

"He is. Needs more food than the others, and doesn't cry as much."

Mamoru looked down at the baby in his arms as Makoto came in with another bottle.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." The tall brunette grinned at Usagi. "And yes, I'm adding chocolate chips to the pancakes."

Usagi gave a quiet cheer and sat up, trying to stretch the ache in her back. "Why am I still so sore?" She asked. "My belly muscles hurt. I thought Mamo-chan healed me."

"Your uterus contracted rapidly," Rei said, coming down the hall with Minako and the other two babies. She was holding Jadeite, who was as blonde as his brother, but his hair wasn't growing as rapidly.

"Oh," Usagi winced as she tried to stand, failing miserably. She collapsed back onto the couch with a groan.

"Wait until I'm done cooking!" Makoto ordered.

"I can't." Usagi blushed. "I have to um..." she glanced at Mamoru. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He looked over and noticed a bloody stain on the couch. "You have supplies under the bathroom sink still," he said. When she turned a shocked gaze on him, he laughed. "What? I want to be a doctor remember? Plus, we were dating before the Dark Kingdom nabbed me. You left them there."

Usagi blanched at the reminder of his days under Beryl's control, but shook it off as quickly as she could. She turned to her side and stood slowly, making her way down the hall. Makoto grabbed her around the waist as she stumbled. "I have some clean clothes for you," she whispered to the blonde, but the words were audible to all of them.

"No tampons!" Rei called after her. Usagi turned to glare at the priestess. "What? It all has to come out or you'll get an infection."

"Rei!"

"Oh quit it Usagi. He saw more than enough already while you popped out four babies!"

The two engaged in blowing raspberries at each other from opposite sides of the room and the tightness in Mamoru's chest eased. If she and Rei were arguing then Usagi really would be okay. He leaned back and smiled, feeling better than he had in a long time. Knowing she was going to be okay made him happy.

There was so much they all had to deal with. He'd spent two weeks under the control of the Dark Kingdom. She'd been missing for three days. They'd fought desperate battles. All of them had nearly died. But at the moment, he was just grateful the people he loved most in the world were safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juggling four babies between six people while trying to eat was difficult. It seemed like at least one baby was always awake, sometimes all of them at once. It took twice as long to feed themselves. They had to pass the children back and forth a few times, and it felt a bit like playing hot potato. 

Even after the food was gone and the table cleared Makoto ordered him and Usagi to consume several protein drinks. He was thankful he only had to force down two. Usagi wasn't so lucky. Makoto and Rei glared at her every time she stopped sipping. He wanted to laugh, and might have if he wasn't just as concerned as they were. Her face had thinned. 

Wherever she'd been it was unlikely she'd eaten anything. She had no memories of her time. She attempted to use the Crystal to restore her memories, and only came up with a brilliant light surrounding her. Ami hypothesized that something like a chrysalis had formed around her so that she could be protected during the three days of pregnancy. Usagi had admitted to wishing the Shitennou could be reborn with pure hearts.

"So, I've run a scan on all the babies." Ami said, sitting on the chair across from Usagi. "The DNA for each of them matches to what we have on file, except one difference. You are biologically their mother now. They have your DNA."

Usagi looked at the babies, who now appeared to be about seven months old. Then she started laughing hysterically, waking Kunzite, who began laughing with her. "Oh my!" She couldn't seem to finish her thought her laughter was so intense. Tears streamed down her face. She clutched at her sides. "Kami!" She continued guffawing loudly. "Do you know what this means?" She giggled a bit more, finally able to speak again.

"What?" Rei looked confused, but Minako was now starting to giggle too.

"I'm going to be your mother-in-law!" And the laughter took her again. She nearly fell over in her hysterics. Mamoru caught the laughter next, then slowly the bug circled around the room until all of them were laughing so hard it hurt. Even the babies were giving little gurgling giggles.

When they had all calmed down and the babies were quietly sucking down more formula, Rei and Makoto moved off into the kitchen to prepare another meal, and to chop up bland foods for the babies to gum. Mamoru helped Usagi back to the living room and sat next to her on the couch, the cushions having been carefully turned. Soon both of them were asleep, cuddled together, warm and safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi wanted to scream with the babies. They were about fourteen hours old, and already beginning to crawl and even talk a bit. But now they were all teething at once, and at an accelerated rate, which meant it was extremely painful for all of them. She couldn't stand seeing them in so much pain, but before she could make another wish on the Silver Crystal, Mamoru stopped her.

Rei came into the room with four frozen carrots, handing one to each baby. The screaming seemed to die away a bit, but that didn't make Usagi feel any better. She wanted them to not be in pain.

Ami had hidden in Mamoru's small office to work. Usagi knew she was busy creating records for the four babies. Records that would include birth certificates, immunizations, and school reports. It was a lot of work, and Usagi held Zoicite while she was gone. The little one didn't care much for his favorite person being gone and even when his brothers stopped screaming he didn't stop calling for Ami.

It broke Usagi's heart, so she stood and carried him into the office, snuggling him close. She stood next to Ami and Zo calmed right down. He just stared at the bluenette while she worked until his little eyes drifted closed. 

Usagi was exhausted. She hadn't gotten much sleep, and she had a strange pain in her chest. She felt so tired, but she didn't want to close her eyes and miss something important. She loved the babies so much and wanted to be there for every moment.

Sometimes it was a little hard to breathe. She didn't like that. It made her feel lightheaded and strange. She found herself gasping while trying to contain Nephrite and had been almost relieved to hold the very snuggly Zo instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi was ready to tear her hair out. Four very naked two-year-olds were running around the living room. She had no idea what they had done with their diapers. All carried snacks of some sort, as they never seemed to be without food when they were awake.

At the moment it was just her in the apartment. Mamoru had gone out for more food, and several minutes after he left there had been an alarm for a Youma attack. So that left one harried, distracted, overwhelmed blonde to care for four toddlers.

All four were extremely smart. Much smarter than the average two year old. Ami had hypothesized that their increased intelligence had something to do with the fact that they were aging so rapidly. Their personalities and abilities were beginning to shine through as well.

Kunzite seemed to lead the others, already having injured himself and Jadeite in an attempt to reach a cookie jar on the counter. He'd opened the stove and climbed up, but the oven was still hot and the two of them had been burned. He'd immediately felt guilty and had 'fessed,' to 'mommy' while begging 'daddy' to 'fiz it.' Mamoru had healed both boys, and Kunzite had trailed his brother around for several long minutes trying to make sure it really was 'fizdid.'

Nephrite was already showing skills in athletics. He'd taken to stealing anything he could pretend was a sword and trying to whack his brothers with his 'bwades'. He loved anything that rolled as well, and had already tried turning an old fishbowl into a ball, amongst other things. Usagi had to keep close watch on him at all times. He was also growing taller than his brothers and had more aches and pains because of it, though he tried to be stoic about it, which annoyed her as she could tell when he was in pain.

Jadeite could disappear in the blink of an eye, even in his sleep. She'd lain the four children down for a nap a few hours before, and when she'd gone back to check on them a couple minutes later had panicked when she couldn't find him. They'd all spent several minutes searching, only to find him hidden in a large basket of Usagi's clothing, which Makoto had brought with her the day before. When he was awake it was easier to find him as his giggles tended to give him away. He could blend into anything.

Zoicite seemed able to grasp complex concepts, and could interact with a strange toy computer Ami had given him. He could already read as well, as Usagi had learned when he'd snatched away the book away from her and begun doing voices for the characters. He'd had his brothers in stitches with that. He was the most cuddly of the bunch as well. He wanted to be with Ami at all times, and if she wasn't available he was trying to climb Usagi or Mamoru. She still worried about him as he wasn't growing as rapidly as the other boys.

All four had started calling them Mommy and Daddy, which would have to be changed eventually, though Rei and Minako thought it was the most hilarious thing ever to happen, and she suspected at least Jadeite would probably turn it into a running joke. Right now however, Usagi was busy trying to collect the four of them together. None of them wanted to put on clothing and she was ready to scream in frustration.

Zoicite fell over a stack of books and let out a wail and she quickly caught him up. Jadeite was laughing and she wanted to throttle the boy as Zo's wails increased when his brother made fun of him. She caught him by one wrist, but he tore out of her grip and climbed up a bookcase. Kunzite started ordering him to move faster, while Nephrite had grabbed an umbrella and started whacking Kun on the back with it.

Falling to the floor in frustration Usagi let out an angry scream. "Stop!" She started to cry. She just couldn't take it any more. None of them were listening to her, and while she knew within a week or so they would be nearly grown, she was at her wits end. She was tired, her belly and chest hurt, and it was hard to breathe. She just couldn't chase them around anymore.

Within moments she was surrounded by four little boys, all hugging her and kissing her cheeks. A chorus of 'sowwy's' filled the air, and she was overwhelmed with the love of the four little boys. When Mamoru returned he let out a laugh to see Usagi completely covered in boys, clinging to her, having a contest of who could give her the 'bestest hud.'


	2. You Are My Sunshine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Never had so many pictures of four children been taken in such a short time. The boys were growing so fast it was physically painful at times. They all complained of aches and pains, and Usagi cried with them. They were now thirty-four hours old, and had reached almost the age of three physically. And the changes were obvious. Each child was growing physically closer to the characteristics they'd had in their previous lives.

That was something Usagi had to get used to. They had already died twice, and for some reason it terrified her. She didn't understand her bond with them. It was vastly different than what she had with the girls, and very different from what she had with Mamoru. She didn't just love them, she was absolutely devoted to them. She would do anything to ensure their safety and happiness, and it frightened her how much she wanted to be with them.

Watching their rapid aging was frightening. Ami assured her again and again that the aging would stop when they reached somewhere around Mamoru's age, though she was uncertain exactly how close to his age they would get. Usagi sighed and brushed the hair off Zoicite's forehead. He didn't seem sickly anymore, but he was still very cuddly and needy. The others were curled up between her and Mamoru in the large bed. Mamoru had pushed it against the wall, and he was laying on the outside so there was no chance the little ones would fall in their sleep.

Usagi sighed. She vaguely remembered the moments after Metallia's defeat. She'd barely escaped with her life and the lives of her Senshi intact. Mamoru was alive, but hadn't been so lucky, and was devastated when he'd learned the Senshi had been forced to deal the final blow to the generals, even if the Shitennou had asked them to do it in order to save the women they loved. She remembered the look of utter misery and loneliness in his eyes. The sadness of her Senshi and her soulmate had been too much to bear.

A wish. A simple wish, but she hadn't expected it to turn out quite the way it had. Disappearing for three days and frightening everyone, then nearly dying in labor. Four children who would be forever connected to her, no matter who they were in the past. She smiled as Zo reached out in his sleep to touch her arm. He always needed someone there. She wondered if he would grow out of it. She also wondered if it was because he was the last born. Being together with three brothers and then suddenly being alone... could babies have trauma in the womb? She'd have to ask Ami or Rei.

She missed Luna! It had been decided that until she was safe from little hands grabbing and pinching fur, she should stay away. From what Minako said, Luna was just as unhappy with the circumstances as she was. As much as the little black feline drove her insane, she had grown to love her. She actually missed the constant nagging. How was that for strange?

She hoped she could fall asleep. She was exhausted, and she knew the nap wouldn't last very long. She could hear Makoto out in the kitchen, already cooking dinner. She was very hungry and was seriously underweight now. It had frightened her when she'd first showered after what had happened. She'd been covered in dried blood and amniotic fluid, and had slept that way. She shuddered at the memory. Mamoru would definitely need a new couch.

Her ribs, hips, elbows, and knees were all sticking out too far. She'd taken to wearing sweats so that Mamoru couldn't tell how thin she'd gotten. Only Makoto knew, and she wanted to keep it that way. Of course, the girl had been forcing those weird shakes on her almost constantly ever since. They weren't horrible, but they weren't the best tasting things in the world either.

What she wouldn't give for one of Motoki's triple chocolate shakes with whipped cream and caramel and chocolate shavings on top. She licked her lips. She wished she could go out, but she wasn't ready to leave the babies. Besides she didn't know if she could make it that far.

It wasn't just her weight that frightened her. It was her chest. Sometimes it hurt, and she could feel her heart going too fast or too slow. And she was still having problems breathing, which really scared her. She didn't think anyone had noticed, but when she'd looked in the mirror she saw that her lips were tinged blue. And she was always tired. Sometimes it was hard even to stand.

Her belly still hurt a bit, but not as bad as before. The rapid contractions of the muscles had sped the healing process and the bleeding was actually already slowing, though it hadn't stopped yet. Ami said for some women it could last months, but Usagi didn't think that would be the case for her.

Minako suddenly snuck her head in the bedroom door and snapped a few more pictures. Usagi smiled at the other blonde and wished she could get up and go sit in the living room where she could indulge in girl talk and something to eat. Minako grinned back before pulling out of the bedroom and gently closing the door.

Another sigh forced it's way out of her lungs. She looked over the babies carefully, then over at Mamoru. His gorgeous deep blue eyes were open and he was staring at her silently, a small frown on his lips. Neither spoke, just let their eyes do the talking. The love between them was palpable. She smiled and a moment later he forced a grin onto his own face. She could tell he was worried about her, and wished there was a way to reassure him.

One of his hands moved, reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then he slipped his hand under her cheek. "Can't sleep?" he whispered.

"No. I thought I'd be able to. I'm so tired, but my brain just wont shut down."

A silly grin appeared on his face for a minute and Usagi knew he was thinking about some of the insults he would have thrown at her before the two of them got together. She hadn't really minded the teasing as much as she'd let people believe. He'd kissed her once, at the park, right after he'd gone a little too far, and that had been it for them.

"Want to get up? I can take Zo."

Usagi shook her head. "If I try he'll wake up, and then the rest of them, and they need their sleep."

"So do you," he whispered.

"I know. I just can't seem to get there." She sighed again. 

A moment later Nephrite began to stir, and seconds after he was up and bouncing on hands and knees, which woke up his brothers, all except Zoicite, who simply snuggled in deeper. Usagi couldn't help but grin. Mamoru stood and started wrangling the three rambunctious toddlers, leading them out of the room. Usagi wanted to follow, but there was no way she was going to wake up Zo without a good reason.

She closed her eyes, wondering how much longer she would have to lay in bed doing nothing. She fell asleep almost instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami snuck back in the bedroom a few minutes later, looking over the two sleeping on the bed. She pulled out her Mercury computer and ran several scans. Zoicite was doing much better. His heart and lungs were at the normal developmental stage now, and he was gaining strength by the day. He was snuggled so close to Usagi that it was hard to get a reading from her. She had to kneel on the bed, careful not to wake either of them, and hold the small computer well over her.

The readings were not good. Usagi only weighed eighty-two pounds now. Most of her fat stores seemed to have gone to nourish the babies. Her milk still hadn't dried up, and she had a slight fever from it. Her lungs seemed alright, though the level of oxygen in her blood wasn't what Ami hoped for. It was her heart that concerned Ami. It seemed strained to her. She wished she knew as much as her mother.

It solidified an idea in her mind. It was something she'd been considering for a while, and looking at the first girl to become a friend to her, the first to show her real kindness, Ami made her decision. She was going to her mother for help. She was going to tell her everything. She quietly left the room and grabbed a light jacket, just in case it rained.

Making her way out of the apartment, she quietly closed the door. She didn't want anyone trying to talk her out of her decision. She reached the elevator before Mamoru got to her.

"It's bad isn't it?" He asked, the fear obvious in his voice.

She only nodded at first, not sure how to explain. "I'm going for help," she said at length. "We need my mother."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Mamoru asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm going to bring Luna and Artemis."

"Okay."

"See if you can get her to eat something," she added, then stepped inside the elevator as the doors opened. She watched him as he turned away, and knew that if he lost Usagi, he would not long survive the pain. She had to do this. It would save two lives.

The air was crisp and cool, not bad for late August. She smiled at people she passed, and moved swiftly to the bus stop just down the street. Her mother would be home, and it was close, but she had to go fetch the cats first. The trip was quiet, the people on the bus respectful and polite as usual. Not everyone was like Usagi. While she was respectful, she was very loud, and around her the world just seemed brighter.

She pulled out her communicator the moment she stepped off the bus, and let the cats know she was coming. Walking up Minako's driveway, she found the little picnic basket they often used to transport the felines so no one knew they were carrying cats. She grinned as the two appeared and she opened one of the small doors on the top so they could climb in.

"How's my girl?" Luna asked as soon as she was in the basket.

"Not good, I think," Ami told her. "She's lost too much weight, and her heart doesn't seem to be pumping right. Her lips are slightly blue. That's why we have to get my mom."

"My poor girl. I'm going to her today. I won't wait anymore."

"Okay," Ami said as they reached the bus stop. She closed the door on the basket as the bus pulled up.

Another short bus ride and she was standing in front of her apartment building. She took a deep breath, hoping that the next hour went well. Squaring her shoulders, she strode inside and rode the elevator to their floor. Her key slid into the lock and she opened the door to hear her mother humming as she looked through the fridge.

"Ami?" Dr. Mizuno turned in surprise. "Honey, I thought you were at the beach with your friends for the week."

Ami hung her head in shame. She'd hated lying to her mother, and now would have to confess to that and many other lies. She moved to sit on the couch and opened the basket, letting Luna and Artemis out.

"Mom, could you please come talk to me for a minute?"

Walking into the living room, an apple in hand, her mother glanced at the two cats. She'd seen them before, but only with Usagi and Minako. She turned her head. None of the other girls were there. "What's going on Ami?" She sat in one of the overstuffed chairs so she could look her daughter in the eye.

"I need to tell you a few things, and you probably wont want to hear it. You'll probably be mad at me for keeping secrets, but before I begin I just want you to know I only kept my secrets and lied to keep you safe." A little sigh escaped, and she hung her head in shame.

Dr. Mizuno was worried. Why would her daughter need to keep her safe. What had she gotten into? "Ami?" She waited for her daughter to lift her head. "Just tell me please."

"Um, okay. First, I'd like to officially introduce you to Luna and Artemis." She pointed to the two cats.

Dr. Mizuno shook her head, ready to explain she'd met them before, when she received a nasty shock. The little black cat opened her mouth and began to speak. In perfect Japanese!

"I'm Luna," she said. "And I'm the one responsible for telling her to keep it secret." There was a little sigh, and then the cat continued. "You've seen the news, I'm sure. The monsters that have been appearing, the people getting strange sicknesses that cause them to be weak or even fall into a coma that doesn't seem right?"

"I'm a doctor," a very confused mother spoke, trying to stay calm and rational in the face of utter chaos. "Of course I've seen it."

"Well," said Artemis, "the girls, including Ami, have been fighting against those creatures, which are called Youma. They are the Sailor Senshi."

Ami stood and lifted her hand. She was holding a small blue pen with a symbol on the top. "Mercury Power, Make Up," she whispered. A flash of gentle blue light, and soft water surrounded her as she became Sailor Mercury.

There was a long moment of silence as Dr. Mizuno pondered what all this meant. She looked at the cats, and then at her daughter. She'd seen Sailor Mercury in the news and had never recognized her, but she did now.

"Its something like a glamour," Luna said. "The reason you couldn't recognize her before."

"Oh."

Sailor Mercury disappeared and a moment later her shy little Ami sat back down on the couch. "I'm sorry I lied Mom. Really. But Luna and Artemis were worried that if our families knew it would put them in danger." There was a small sniffle, and instinctively Dr. Mizuno rushed to the couch to gather her daughter into a hug.

"I'm a bit angry," she said finally. "But not so much at you." She sighed. "So I assume there's a reason you're telling me now."

Ami nodded, pulling away to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "It's Usagi. It's really hard to explain, but we had to fight against an ancient evil. She did something I don't think she was supposed to do. She made a wish to bring back four people from the dead. Except, it didn't happen the way she expected it to. She disappeared for three days." Ami shuddered at the memory.

"When we finally found her it was because she dropped down in front of Mamoru. She was in labor Mom, with four babies." Ami shuddered. "She almost died. There was so much blood... And the babies are growing so fast, and when she was pregnant I don't think she was awake for it so she couldn't eat or drink and she's lost a lot of weight, and her heart doesn't seem to be working right," she finished in a rush.

At this, Ami pulled out the Mercury computer and showed her mother the readings she'd just taken. Dr. Mizuno gasped. "Ami, she needs to be in the hospital."

Ami shook her head. "I'm sorry mom, but she can't go to the hospital. All of us have differences in our blood since we became Senshi. I'm afraid they'd do all sorts of experiments on her, or hurt her, or even lock her up."

Dr. Mizuno thought about it and agreed. She made a few notations on a slip of paper and nodded to Ami. "Lets go to the hospital. Can you access her charts on that thing?" When her daughter nodded, she smiled. "Alright, I think I know a few things that can help her. I just wish we could hide it all as we take it out of the hospital."

"We can." Ami held up her Mercury computer with her left hand, made a small motion, and it disappeared. A moment later it reappeared with the reverse motion. "Subspace pockets. Really good for hiding your back pack while fighting Negatrash." Ami gave a little giggle.

She smiled at her daughter. "Alright, lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"If you don't drink this shake right now I'm going to hold you down and make you," Makoto grumbled.

"I can't drink anymore," Usagi whined. "It's making me nauseous. Why don't you go find out where Nephrite is?"

Momentarily distracted, the cinnamon haired woman didn't notice when Usagi slipped off the couch and went to hide behind Minako, who was least likely to force-feed her. Mamoru had looked like he might help Makoto hold her down, and Rei was frowning as though it was a distinct possibility for her as well.

"You know, I could go for a real shake, from the Crown." Usagi said, a little sigh in her voice as she thought about the sweet, chocolatey treat. "Ohh, and American hamburgers." She moaned at the thought. "And those fries with all the cheese and the... what's it called?" she looked over to Minako.

"Chili." The other blonde grinned. They'd eaten dinner, but it was traditional Japanese food, which was low in fat. Minako had been dreaming of chocolate shakes herself, and licked her lips. "I could go get some," she added hopefully.

Mamoru nodded his head from behind Makoto's back, and she grinned at him and dashed out of the apartment. Usagi sighed gratefully. A moment later she leaped up as she heard a crash and a wail from the room they had set up for the kids to play in. She dashed down the hall, Mamoru not far behind, to find four boys who all wanted to appear completely innocent. They failed miserably.

The standing lamp that had once been in the corner was now laying across the floor, the glass bulb shattered, and the plastic cover cracked. Then Usagi noticed the spot of blood under Jadeite, and rushed to grab him. His little foot was bleeding, and it sent her into a near panic. The boy wasn't crying, but to Usagi any harm that came to them was awful. She lifted his foot to inspect it and Mamoru held it gently.

"Rei?" he hollered. "Can you get the tweezers please?" He paused. "Makoto could you come get the other boys?"

Usagi looked and there was a tiny piece of glass sticking out of his foot. She wanted to scream, but was afraid of frightening the boys. Jadeite seemed not to even notice it, though he had cried out at first. She turned her head, wondering how it had fallen. The answer became obvious when she saw that Nephrite was holding the long plastic piece that was supposed to attach to the vacuum.

"Neph?" 

His lower lip trembled. "Didn't mean too!" he cried and rushed forward to throw himself at her mercy. 

She couldn't really be mad, but she wondered if there was any way to teach the four of them discipline before they hurt each other severely. "It was an accident?" she clarified.

"Uh huh." His head nodded, and she noticed Zo, Kun, and even Jed nodding as well.

"Okay, well you wont be in trouble for an accident, but you have to be more careful. Someone could get really hurt." She pointed to the bloody foot Mamoru was now prodding with the tweezers Rei had handed him. The priestess was carefully checking the boy for any other injuries, but there didn't seem to be any so she grabbed Zo and looked him over before handing him to Makoto. She repeated the process with the other two, leaving Jed with Mamoru and Usagi as she ushered the others into the living room to play.

"Can't leave them for five minutes at this age, I guess." Mamoru said, a small sigh echoing.

Usagi smiled. She knew part of him thought it was funny, but that while he was in front of the boys he wouldn't laugh. While she was sad Jed had gotten hurt, she could see the humor in Nephrite sneaking off to the front closet and stealing an attachment (that no one knew the use of) from the vacuum. She hid her giggles well, she thought.

"You know," she said, when she was back under control. "I think we're going to have to start their physical training early. Take them out to the field behind the shrine and start teaching them. We have the memories now." She smiled. "Plus, we could probably find a way to convince Makoto to teach them martial arts." She giggled again. Her friend would jump at the chance to use her skills, and to teach the boys.

"How old are they now?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"Thirty-eight hours." Usagi frowned. Just over three years in a day and a half days. It was amazing, and frightening at the same time.

"So about three then. I suppose we should I guess." He sighed. "But you aren't walking that far," he added. "If you go, we take my car, and you have to let me carry you up the steps."

Usagi scowled. She was perfectly capable of making it up the steps. Sure, she was skinny, but that didn't mean she wasn't strong enough to handle it.

When the little wound was clean of debris, Mamoru covered it with one hand and sent golden sparks into the flesh of the foot, healing it instantly and painlessly. He smiled at the little one and sent him out to play with his brothers.

He looked over at his soulmate, who was looking over the mess in the room. Usagi didn't know he'd been sending her energy for days so that she could be up with the little ones. He wondered if it was doing more harm than good. Deciding that at least for the night he would take a break from it, he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the other room. "I'll clean that up in a minute."

"No need," Makoto said, holding up a broom and mop. "I'm already on it. You two hang with the kids."

Mamoru sat on the couch, pulling Usagi down to sit beside him. A file folder on the end table caught his eye and he opened it to look through the new identities the four boys had been given. He showed Usagi and they began to read together. They had been listed as his cousins and given the last name Chiba. That made him grin, but he saw a small frown on Usagi's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Not sure. I guess I just wish I could claim them as my babies." A small sniffle escaped her, but she covered it quickly before the little ones ambushed her with hugs. It was very sweet, but they were often a bit too enthusiastic.

A knock came on the front door, but it opened before anyone had a chance to move. Ami came in and a moment later her mother followed her. 

Usagi noticed Luna and Artemis and let out an excited squeal. "Usagi!" cried the cat and launched herself at her charge, who hugged her rather tighter than was comfortable. Luna didn't mind in the slightest.

"Luna! I missed you so much!" 

Four pairs of eyes stared at the black cat in awe. "Kitty!" screamed Zoicite, and then there was a rush as they charged forward to pet the cat.

"Be gentle," Usagi said, over and over as each boy took a turn patting Luna on the head, touching her fur, and even playing with her tail. Artemis jumped onto the couch to divide their attention, and Luna eventually wiggled out of Usagi's arms. The two cats seemed delighted at the boys, so long as the little ones kept calm and didn't pull fur, ears, or tails.

Quite suddenly Usagi was being lifted off the couch and she threw a startled look at Mamoru as she was carried to the bedroom. Dr. Mizuno was inside, a bunch of instruments laid out on the bed.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

Ami spoke up from the doorway. "I told my mom, and asked her to check on you."

"But, I'm fine," Usagi insisted, though she and everyone else in the room knew she was lying.

Dr. Mizuno shook her head. She wished she could sneak Usagi into the hospital. One look at the girl was enough to tell her that she wasn't healthy. Her lips were slightly tinted blue, her fingertips white, and she was obviously far too thin. It nearly took an act of God to get Usagi out of the large, heavy sweats she had been using to cover her thinned state, and the gasp Mamoru gave when he saw her was enough to reinforce the fact that Usagi was hiding how bad she'd been feeling.

Ami growled under her breath. Dr. Mizuno however, went immediately to work. The first thing she did was start the girl on oxygen. Then she checked her heart, which was a huge concern when someone was malnourished. She was not happy with what she heard. There was an irregular heartbeat, which meant the girl was at a higher risk for a heart attack until they could get her healthy again.

"I thought the Senshi had accelerated healing," Mamoru said quietly.

"We do," Ami answered, nearly in tears. She watched as her mother began an IV in Usagi's wrist. "But you can't heal hunger," she added.

"That's why it wasn't helping," Mamoru groaned. "Minako went to the arcade to try and get some food Usagi would like better. A shake and burger and those chili fries she loves." He looked over at the doctor, wondering if he'd done the right thing allowing it.

"She could use that. Don't go overboard with the fatty foods though. For tonight, let her have what she wants, but starting tomorrow we're going to mix it up a bit. I want her eating a higher fat and protein diet. She needs food like bananas, avocadoes, and eggs. Lots of peanut butter and other foods high in protein but with healthy fats. It won't be an overnight process certainly, but I'd say if she gained at least fifteen pounds she would be safer."

"Ideally," she added, "I'd like her to be around 105, which is close to her weight before this odd pregnancy thing happened. She was 107 a month ago, so lets strive for that at the very least. Maybe a bit more, since muscle weighs more than fat and she is using a lot of energy in these fights."

Usagi was getting a bit frustrated. She wanted to add to the conversation, but she didn't want to take off the oxygen mask. She already felt better just with that. She could feel the energy coming back into her, and she was no longer light-headed.

"What's her weight right now?" Mamoru asked, feeling like he already knew.

"Eighty-two," Ami said solemnly. Usagi was startled. She hadn't realized it was that bad. Mamoru was muttering under his breath and she caught a few swear words, which made her blush.

Dr. Mizuno put something over one of her fingertips. A moment later a little monitor attached to it beeped and she read the number 89. She watched the little numbers blinking with her heart rate underneath it. The numbers kept changing, ranging from 70 beats per minute to over 90. That was strange, and it frightened Usagi.

"Knock knock," came a cheerful voice, and Minako entered the room. She opened her mouth wide in shock at the sight of Usagi being worked on. "I, uh, brought the food.

"I'll bring her out in a minute," Dr. Mizuno promised. "I just want to check a few more things. Take Mamoru out with you and send in Rei please?" Ami had told her mother about the delivery, and Dr. Mizuno wanted both girls to know how to check Usagi for after effects.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru fell back against the wall in the hallway and nearly sobbed in fear and anger. She'd hidden it from him! Hidden how sick she really was. Hidden how ill she was. She must have known. Why didn't she tell him? He was her soulmate! He would die without her!

Minako planted herself in front of him and stared at him for a long minute. She reached out and patted his shoulder. "She was afraid of making you worry, I think. Afraid because she didn't think there was anything anyone could do. She knew we couldn't bring her to the hospital." Sighing, Minako brushed a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I think she just wanted to spend every minute with you. With all of us, and she was afraid to ruin it."

"You're right," Makoto said, walking towards them. "She was afraid that everyone would worry and it would ruin everything. She was already getting better, though slower than I would have liked."

Mamoru nodded, but promised himself never to overlook anything again. If she wouldn't take care of herself, then he would do it for her. With a sharp nod he agreed with their assessment. He waited there, by the door to the bedroom, so that when she was ready to eat, he could carry her to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Author's Note: I do want to point out that some of Usagi's issues here are things I've experienced myself, so I can really relate. It's actually something that occurred to me when I started writing. When I updated the first chapter I added a few hints in there, and made a few small changes as well. This chapter you'll notice a few more changes.
> 
> Original Author's Note: This chapter has less funny and more serious, but I promise to get back to the hilarity as quickly as I can. I don't know if you've read any of my other stories or not, but I tend to deal in topics that might be less spoken about. In this case, it occurred to me... this isn't my favorite vampire story where a bite makes everything better in a few days time... Nope, these guys are (mostly) human, so this is going to need some serious work.
> 
> What would happen to someone who grew four babies in three days inside a chrysalis? What would happen to their body? How might that need to be addressed? So I addressed it, and a few other things. I do think there are a few cute/funny moments, but this chapter is definitely of a serious nature. Please tell me what you think. I hope the science is right, I spent several hours researching and this was the best I could do.


	3. Sticks and Stones

Usagi was tired, frustrated, a little sad, and for some reason her cheek hurt. She blinked her eyes open, unsure what was causing her pain. It was then that she noticed the noise, the tiny sound of rushing air. 'Oh, yeah. The oxygen mask.' It had been digging into her cheek as she was sleeping on her side.

She looked over and saw Mamoru, his eyes already open, staring at her, wearing a determined expression. She blinked again. He really was the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

"Hi," she said, speaking up enough to be heard over the whoosh of oxygen.

"Hello," he said and moved to kiss her forehead.

Usagi slipped the mask off her face and leaned in for a real kiss. She smiled when Mamoru put one hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. His kiss was gentle, but desperate. She lay there, enjoying the feel of her soulmate kissing her and when he lifted his head she smiled at him.

She knew she'd worried him, and was frustrated with herself for that, but she didn't know what else she could have done. The babies had needed her to be strong for them. Everyone had needed her to be strong, and she couldn't regret her decision.

The babies weren't in the room, though they could hardly be called babies anymore. Physically they were around four years old, and mentally, perhaps a little older. Their development was rapid, but Doctor Mizuno had checked all of them over the night before, and said all were healthy enough, though Zo could stand to eat more.

Usagi felt a pinch as she went to realign her oxygen mask. She looked down, remembering the IV in her arm. She was being given fluids and nutrients through it as well as a medication she didn't much understand. Mamoru checked the bag that was hanging over their heads and made a note to change it soon.

"How are the boys?" Usagi asked.

"They're okay. Right now I'm more worried about you. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Usagi nodded and he stood and lifted her from the bed, carrying her to the bathroom. She blushed as he helped her a bit with her clothing and grabbed a new pad for her. She didn't like that she was still bleeding, but it was natural according to Doctor Mizuno. She was just glad Mamoru avoided staring at her. She knew she looked awful.

She wasn't supposed to be up and around much, though when she finished Mamoru brought her into the living room where he placed her in a recliner. It was far too quiet in the apartment. She looked around, but aside from the two of them, there was no one. Not even Luna and Artemis remained.

"Where did they go?" she asked, growing upset.

"They went to the shrine to run and play for a little bit. We didn't want them at the park because they're growing so quickly. You slept so long, and Doctor Mizuno wanted us to keep you inactive, so I said I'd stay behind with you. Don't worry, Minako will record everything."

He went out to the kitchen and Usagi sniffled as soon as she was alone. She'd wanted to go with them. She wanted to be with them as much as she could. It was bad enough they wouldn't have her name, bad enough they were growing so fast. Now she was missing out on part of their childhood too.

Mamoru came back into the room with a platter of food for her. She glared at it. Most of it was healthy junk. Hard boiled eggs, walnuts and avocado, and all sorts of other things she didn't really want to eat. She looked up at Mamoru and frowned.

"If you eat it, I'll carry you to the car and drive you over," he promised.

Usagi started eating rapidly. She didn't bother to savor the food. She wasn't such a fan of health foods. Mamoru produced a chocolate shake from his subspace pocket. She grinned and sucked some down after every bite. While she ate Mamoru changed out her IV bags. She glared at the end of the needle taped to her arm, wishing there was a way she could do without. She was feeling a bit better though. She thanked Mamoru.

He went back out and she saw him stuffing the portable oxygen tank into his subspace pocket. He also added two more sets of IV bags and a few bags of snacks. She smiled at him and finished her shake. He picked her up and carried her easily to the car.

Once she was settled inside he put an oxygen hose over her ears and into her nose. She could talk that way while still getting extra oxygen, and she preferred it. They settled in and Mamoru turned the key in the ignition.

"How did the others get there if they didn't take your car?" she asked.

"Motoki came and got them," he confessed.

"Motoki? Does he know?" Usagi was worried.

"Yeah. He's the one who told me I was Tuxedo Kamen actually. I forgot I hadn't told you that."

"We only had a few dates before..." Usagi couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to talk, or think about, the time when he had been taken. It had hurt her too much.

"Anyways, I guess he sort of attacked Minako for information yesterday and she said you were sick. Right after you fell asleep he called. He wanted to see you when he came by this morning, but I was worried you'd get woken up, and Doctor Mizuno said you needed to rest."

Mamoru turned a blinker on and then turned onto the street with the shine. "I sent them a message letting them know were coming so they'll have everything set up for you when we get there. No walking around or climbing. You have an abnormal heart beat."

"Is that bad?" Usagi was confused. She thought she was just too thin.

"Yes. And until we get some weight on you and your heart and lungs are working better, there wont be any battles or training or lifting or..."

Usagi cut him off. "I get it!"

She was frustrated. As much as she loved the boys and was happy she'd saved them, the Silver Crystal had done things in such a strange way. Now she was stuck being carried around like an invalid, and treated like one.

Mamoru parked and lifted her out of the car. The trip up the stairs didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. She hid her jealousy as best she could and reminded herself that only a week before she would have done just about anything to feel his arms around her one more time.

As soon as they reached the top of the steps there was a shout from four little boys. "Mommy!" They were rushed by the little ones and Mamoru had to kneel down so they could hug and kiss her. They had grown and changed since she'd seen them last, only the night before. Their faces were thinning out and their little bodies were growing sturdier. She wanted to weep because it seemed like she had missed so much. Instead she plastered on a huge smile for them and hugged them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru constantly checked on Usagi. He couldn't bear to have her out of his sight, and though he knew she was growing impatient with their hovering, he wasn't about to stop. They'd been at the shrine less than an hour, and he could tell she was already tired. She lay in a beach chair that had arm rests on it. He didn't know who had brought it, but he was thankful.

Zo had curled up with her and refused to leave her side, though his brothers were now tumbling and playing in the grass. Makoto was teaching them some abbreviated martial arts. She claimed it would teach them discipline, but so far all he'd seen was a bunch of new ways for them to terrorize each other. He grinned as Nephrite picked up a stick and began defeating invisible foes.

He sat down on the ground next to Usagi's chair and handed her a packet of walnuts. She struggled to open it with Zo in her lap, and handed it back. Once it was open and she was munching all the boys rushed over for 'some some.' Usagi laughed and gave them each a piece. Kun seemed to like them, and Zo didn't seem to mind them but Jed and Nephrite made faces and spat the pieces out.

Mamoru laughed and handed them each a peanut butter sandwich instead. Physically they were over four years old in only a couple days, and though it still worried him, Doctor Mizuno said that the Crystal had done something to help them as they aged. They were healthy, incredibly so. Their bodies seemed to have all the immunities Usagi did, antibodies for any childhood illnesses she'd gone through. He was thankful. Getting chicken pox as an adult could be dangerous.

He looked over at his beautiful, tiny, blonde soulmate and frowned. She had tears in her eyes again. She'd been sad off and on since the day before, and he didn't understand. He wanted to though. He needed to know what she was thinking so he could help her.

Ami came and took Zo and the others ran off as soon as the food was gone. So he reached over and plucked Usagi out of the chair and into his lap.

"What's wrong Usako?" he asked, pressing his cheek on the crown of her head.

There was a sniffle and then she shook her head. "I'm being silly."

"How are you being silly? Tell me what it is. Maybe I can fix it."

Usagi sniffled again and cuddled closer. "My feelings are hurt."

"Why?" Mamoru wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but he would do anything to make her feel better.

"Because the babies don't have my name," she sniffled again.

"Oh," Mamoru grinned. He could understand why she was upset. Instead of speaking though, he pulled something out of his subspace pocket. He lifted his head from hers and turned her to look at him. "Usako, there's a good reason for that." He smiled. "I asked Ami to give them my name because..." he held up a ring in front of her. "Usako, you are absolutely everything to me. I'd be lost without you. I love you so much, and I want you with me, all the time. Please say you'll marry me."

Usagi's cerulean blue eyes widened and she stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She slowly nodded her head, and a whispered, "yes," escaped her lips. He bent and kissed her, a little more passionately than was probably safe for her at the moment. He could feel her heart racing and backed away slightly. She looked up at him, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Your father already gave his permission." Mamoru was proud of that.

"How?" Usagi looked poleaxed. "He's not... known for being nice to boys."

"I had a little help. From Luna and Artemis." He smiled. "We sort of... convinced him."

"Oh." Usagi smiled at him as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Um, when?"

"As soon as I can get you to the courthouse safely," Mamoru grinned.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at that. She hugged him, and when he wrapped his arms around her she felt safe and warm and very loved. She could understand why they'd gone with his last name now. She smiled. He wanted to marry her. How was that for a speed dating record. Two dates, some time being evil, four babies, and then boom... engagement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Motoki strode up the steps and back onto the temple grounds. He'd been gone a couple hours, running errands for his parents, who were due to return from America in a few days. They would only be home a week before leaving again. They now had three restaurants in the other country, and he was worried they meant to move all of them there permanently. He was almost an adult, but Unazuki wasn't and he didn't want her to be transplanted to another country. Unless it was what she really wanted. He doubted that of course.

When he reached the top of the steps and caught sight of Usagi he almost fell over in shock and fear. She didn't look healthy. Not in the slightest. There was an IV attached to her arm. An oxygen hose was hooked into her nostrils, and she looked so thin it wouldn't have surprised him if she'd been starved for a month. Except he'd seen her a week before, and she'd looked fine and healthy.

He looked over at the four little boys running through the grass. Each of them seemed to stop and check on her every few minutes. Mamoru appeared to be attached to her at the hip, and the other girls constantly peered over at her. They were being subtle about it, but they were watching her carefully, almost more than they were watching the rambunctious children.

Motoki saw the sparkle of the ring Mamoru had picked out. He'd seen it earlier, but had to admit, it looked better on her hand. Though even her hand was too thin in his opinion. He hefted the tray he'd carried, and moved forward slowly. It was her favorite. The same order Minako had come for the night before. He wanted her healthy, and now that he saw her, he thought perhaps he should have brought more.

She sat up excitedly when she saw him and reached for a hug as Mamoru took the tray from him so he could bend down. "Motoki-onii-san!" Usagi squealed happily. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Usagi-chan. But I want to see more of you, so you'd better start eating." She giggled as he took the tray back from Mamoru and settled it in her lap.

"Thanks Toki." Mamoru smiled. "I know we're supposed to be feeding her healthier things, but she doesn't get enthusiastic about them like she does all that fatty American food." He stole a chili cheese fry. "I can understand why," he murmured. "This is good."

There was a surge of sound as the four little boys raced over. Each was given one fry, smothered in the chili and cheese. All of them seemed to approve of the snack. He watched Usagi interacting with them. It reminded him of the way his mother was with him and Unazuki. She loved them. She was their mother for all intents and purposes. Rapid growth aside, they were her babies.

"So three days for all these kiddos huh?" Motoki asked when the little ones had settled down.

Usagi nodded her head. "I don't really remember it though. I just remember wishing they could live again. I wanted them to have pure hearts. And then next thing I know... I'm in labor."

"You don't remember being pregnant?" Motoki was shocked. No one had told him that part.

Usagi shook her head. "Ami thinks I was sleeping. Inside a chrysalis."

"Like a cocoon? A butterfly cocoon?" Motoki asked.

Ami moved closer. "Something like it yes, but I think it was actually the Crystal, surrounding her."

"And that's the thing that helped her defeat the evil person?" Motoki clarified.

"Yes, though mostly it was her spirit and determination to protect the rest of us." Mamoru said. "I told you they had me for weeks, but they had the boys other selves for probably years. They died to save their soulmates," Mamoru nodded to the girls, "but even still, the Senshi and I all almost died anyways."

"Usagi saved us," Rei added, coming up behind the little blonde. "And then she disappeared." A shudder went through the group. "Mamoru stayed down there for three days. He had sort of jumped through the portal after her, but couldn't find her. We came back for a little while, but went every day to search. The third day we heard Mamoru shouting for us and Usagi screaming in pain."

"There was so much blood," Minako added, shivering. "It scared me."

The mood was interrupted when Nephrite decided to teach his brothers "bwades," and handed out sticks to each of them. Motoki watched in fascination as what appeared to be a four year old boy worked through several forms with his brothers, correcting their movements. Kunzite however, got distracted by a pile of pebbles and began setting them up, talking about his "battle pwan." Jadeite quickly lost interest and disappeared into a bush, and Rei went rushing after him. Jadeite reappeared, a few minutes later, laughing. Rei was nowhere to be seen, but Jadeite was wearing a hat made of twigs and leaves and immediately faded into a bush again. Then Zoicite pulled away and began to build a "bwidge," from large stones. Nephrite, alone now, began beating invisible "enmies" with his sword.

These were no ordinary children. Already they were showing intelligence and abilities far beyond their age, which from what he understood was only a couple days. He wondered how much of their past lives they were already remembering.

He turned and glanced over at Usagi. She was watching the children with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. But she was blinking heavily. He nodded to Mamoru, who noticed. The children were gathered together. Rei reappeared, laughing and carrying Jadeite over her head. Motoki helped get the kids into his car. Some of the girls climbed in with him, the others with Mamoru and Usagi, and both cars drove away.


End file.
